


Soothing Rain

by scorpio_flower



Category: Infinite (Band), hoya - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_flower/pseuds/scorpio_flower





	Soothing Rain

Two figures, holding hands, walking aimlessly down a dark street… The rain pouring down on them, but brings strange peace and tranquility. The silence between them is soothing.

Her heart is beating steadily…but then he looks her straight in the eyes and it skips a beat that very moment…

He’s staring deeply, intently

His dark orbs are daring, yet comforting …

Her body is slowly, unconsciously getting closer to his…

His free hand decides not to spare a moment longer and is on her cheek in seconds. It’s wet due to the rain, but neither of them mind. The only thing that does, are the two of them – at that place, at that time…

Mere seconds seemed like eternity before he furthers his actions. His lips are dangerously close to hers… “You know…there’s no going back after this…” She whispers those words involuntarily as if they were a warning – for both of them.

His answer is nonverbal as soft skin collides with one another.

The sky is relentless and the downpour increases; but Hoya stays determined – he will make her see he cares, truly does; that he wants – no needs her in his life. He needs her more than air. And she is lost for hers as Hoya kisses her passionately claiming her soul and giving her power over his just the same.

It’s a dangerous game – they both know it. But certain cravings are hard to resist. She decides not to fight them any longer and simply gives into the living fire that is the man holding her in a desperately tight embrace – for she needs him just as badly…

When they finally part to catch their breath, a silly smile is dancing on both their faces.

“You’ve got something under your eye.” he jokes wiping away unstoppable droplets of rain.

She throws herself roughly at him as if begging him to not let go. He senses everything, for she is always naked before him. She lets him see the real her and he could never express through words how grateful he is for that – he can only try and show her. His strong arms hold the small of her back. _Yes, this is exactly where she feels safe._

“And, I know…” he whispers quietly…

 _There is no turning back._ Her own words replay in her mind; and at that moment she fully realized she doesn’t want to go back to a life without him.

No…this is where her true life begins…right here…with Hoya…


End file.
